


The Small Escape

by firecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Trying to forbid things to Loki? Never a good idea. Even when he forbids them to himself.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Small Escape

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for two prompts: 21. love is forbidden / 30. forbidden magic 

Love is forbidden to Loki. That’s one of the lessons life’s taught him so far.

It’s forbidden because love means coming first, and he’s always second, at best. 

It’s forbidden because he’s seen a thousand times, and used as a weapon a thousand more—sentiment makes you weak and easily exploitable.

It’s forbidden because he’s seen a thousand times, such feelings worm their way into your mind and cloud it. And to survive, if you’re Loki, means maintaining a mind as clear and sharp and cutting as a shard of glass. 

Loki buries his fingers in the kitten’s soft fur. The kitten purrs and blinks up at him with soft emerald eyes. 

~~~

Magic is forbidden to Loki. Although he’s been let out of the dungeons, it’s on the condition that he never use it again. Not for so much as a clothing change. 

They locked a monitor onto his ankle. They told him it suppresses his magic, reports any attempt to use his magic, and reports any attempts to remove it.

The first thing he used his forbidden magic for was to hack the bracelet. (Because code is also magic, and Loki knows all magic.) It contentedly reports his lack of magic use, day and night, as he practices and perfects his transformation spells. 

Next to the green eyed kitten sits another, daintily posed within a circle of metal. 

The kittens touch noses, and rub their foreheads together. They spring down from the furniture and run into the garden. 

A monitor begins quietly blinking in Odin’s palace.


End file.
